Captain Underpants (Disney and Sega Version) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Disney and Sega Title Card) *(Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Title Card) *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): What is happening right now? *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): I don't know. Let's try and leave and see what happens. *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Wow, that's an expensive door. *Narrator: From the studio that brought you Human Run, Orinoco (Shrek), Kung Fu Womble and Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style). *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Hi, I'm Fozzie Bear, and this is my best friend Kermit the Frog. *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): We just make comics and try to make each other laugh. *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): and this old guy is Dudley Puppy. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Fozzie, Kermit! *(Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): He's the worst principal in the world. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy): Ever since you've attended to school, you've been responsible for one prank after another. *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Some of those must have been really hard to pull off. *Kermit The Frog (The Muppets): Like that tiger? *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Oh, that tiger was crazy. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): (screaming) *(Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) Clip): I told you I would get you one day. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): I'm going to have you two placed in separate classes! I'm going to annihilate the friendship! *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): (Laughing) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): Fozzie, do something! *(Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): Put the pen down, Dudley Puppy *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): or we'll hypnotize you. *(Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): What's happening? I don't know! *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): When I snap my fingers, you will obey our every command. *(Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): You are now the amazing *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Captain Underpants! *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Tra la La! *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): I honestly didn't think it would happen. *Narrator: This summer. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy): Come, sidekick! *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): We gotta stop him! *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Why? *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy): Ah ha! *Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina): Out of the road, bozo! *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F Puppy): Why, thank you, vehicle person. Ow! *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Yeah, we should probably go get him. *Narrator: Their greatest creation... *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): Captain Underpants, you can't actually fly! *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): I take to the sky like an ostrich! *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Wow, he is super dumb. *Narrator: ...is now their biggest problem. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Stand down, you monster!I think I'm starting to tire him out! *Narrator: Based on the worldwide phenomenon. *Peppy Lion (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat): Hiya class! I'm your cool new teacher, not some scary guy with a secret evil agenda! *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Guys, I totally got this. *Peppy Lion (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat): Yeah, totally he's got it. *(Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) Clip): Fozzie Bear *(Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Clip): Dudley Puppy *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) Clip): Kermit the Frog *(Peppy Lion (Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat) Clip): Peppy Lion *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): When it's cut altogether like that, you really get a sense of the scope. *Narrator: Disney and Sega's Captain Underpants. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): Poor soul, you're trapped in some sort of invisible box-like prison! *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets): Is it okay that I'm kinda loving this? *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): Yes and no. *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy): I will set you free! *Fozzie Bear (The Muppets): But mostly yes. *Tagline: Coming Soon Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers